


A Trip to Paradise

by hyunwoo



Series: Tripping to You Verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flight Attendants, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Chanyeol has to fly to Hong Kong and Baekhyun is a hot steward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I'm back with another Chanbaek smut... I really really planned to turn this into a two-chaptered fic but I'm too lazy. I'm sorry.
> 
> MAYBE I'll write a sequel but don't expect too much. 
> 
> Well, hope you guys like it :)

 

 

Chanyeol had been on planes before; he spent the majority of his time flitting between Seoul and Hong Kong where his family had moved to a few years beforehand. He was used to the cramped up conditions and the irritable and annoying first-time flyers that he always seemed to have the misfortune of being sat next to. There was nothing worse than having some mumbling idiot sitting next to him that constantly elbowed him in the ribs mumbling under their breath that they were all going to die, that the massive chunk of metal wasn’t built to float in the air like it was doing. Chanyeol often had to bite his tongue forcefully from either punching the bastards or just simply informing them that the plane wasn’t floating, it had an engine, propellers and wings that were forcing it to stay in the air. They weren’t just freefalling for God's sake.

 

This time, Chanyeol was fucking thankful that his father had paid for him to come out to Hong Kong in first class; the man had more money than sense half of the time, especially since his mother had encouraged Chanyeol to bring along his friends for a boys weekend as she called it. Chanyeol knew that it was a rouse of blackmail just to get him to attend his sister's wedding. She was getting married in Hong Kong to some man that Chanyeol had never even met before in his life and who certainly wasn’t his brother-in-law, but as long as he treated his sister right and looked after her he didn’t really have a choice in the matter and couldn’t complain. He was getting an all expenses paid a trip to a beautiful city where after the wedding he was free to trawl the bars and clubs with his friends, getting wasted on god knows what and hopefully having the chance to fuck lots of beautiful boys that wouldn’t be able to resist his Seul-city charm.

 

“Fucking hell man I can almost lie down on this damn seat, I thought plane seats were like all squashed up together. I expected to be sat on some dudes crotch or something.” Jongin laughed loudly causing several of the stuck up business men that were sitting with them in first class to frown disapprovingly at his language. Chanyeol didn’t regret his decision to bring along Jongin, Jongdae and Sehun for his boys weekend, they were his best friends and even though his mother didn’t particularly approve of his choices there was no way that Chanyeol was going to bring anyone else.

 

“Dude, it’s first class, it’s like a fucking palace. It makes a change to not be sat in with the rest of the cattle in standard.” Jongdae enthused.

 

“Speak for yourself man; I’ll take whatever I can get. I’ve never even been on a plane before.” Jongin replied as he continued his mission to prod and investigate every single nook and cranny that he could reach.

 

“Seriously? You’ve never been on a plane before?” Sehun questioned as he sipped at the champagne that had been served to them; compliments of Mrs. Park of course. Sehun was a man of few words but he knew a good thing when he saw it and all of the boys were determined to make the most of whatever free things that they could get on this flight.

 

“Yeah man, we’re not all rich asses like Channie here,” Jongin exclaimed as he ruffled Chanyeol’s hair, his high-pitched laugh resounding throughout the area. “Dude that guy is totally checking you out.” Jongin said as Chanyeol looked across at him in confusion. Half of the time he didn’t have a clue what Jongin was going on about but he was curious nonetheless.

 

“What guy?”

 

“That one over there,” He pointed, “That air stewardess… Or whatever the male equivalent is called.”

 

“A steward,” Jongdae laughed “You really shouldn’t have dropped out of college man, then maybe that one brain cell of yours would actually work.”

 

“Hey, calm your fucking ass. I dropped out of college because I’m destined for better things; I wasn’t going to waste my time busting my ass at some fucking school desk if I can swing my hips and earn money from it.”

 

“Excuse me! I’m still trying to figure out what guy is supposedly checking me out here.” Chanyeol protested before the inevitable banter between his close friends continued further. He knew that given half the chance they would all end up throwing joking insults at each other for the majority of the plane journey, as much as Chanyeol was always amused by their childishness he was far more interested in the possibility of trying to seduce some stuffy stuck up air steward that was apparently checking him out. However, from Chanyeol’s experience, Jongin’s idea of someone hitting on them was usually narrowed down to someone just innocently looking at him; the boy was far too oversexed and eager to tell the difference between just an innocent glance and someone actually trying to get into his pants.

 

“That one there. The black haired guy with the way too tight pants on to be a steward. Surely pants that damn tight are fucking illegal or some shit for airline workers.” Jongin exclaimed as he gestured animatedly to the air steward “Look! You can see the outline of his fucking cock in those pants!”

 

“Jesus Jongin! Shut up man, they can kick us out of first class, you know.” Chanyeol said, shaking his head and unable to keep the smile from creeping across his lips.

 

“They can do that? Even though you paid for the ticket?”

 

“Yes, so stop making a fucking scene.”

 

“Okay, okay. But that guy was totally checking you out.” Jongin continued causing Jongdae and Sehun to laugh heartily. Chanyeol couldn’t deny it; he really did love his friends and their never-failing ability to make him smile.

 

Chanyeol glanced towards the front of the plane to where Jongin had been previously pointing, instantly noticing the air steward that he was talking about. The guy was hot, his dark hair cut and styled to perfection and his eyes lightly lined in black kohl; not enough to get him in trouble with his professional superiors but enough to make his eyes just pop. He looked roughly the same age as Chanyeol and fuck, Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice his uniform pants; Jongin was right, they were fucking tight on his lithe figure, shaping his ass perfectly and cupping his body in all the right places. Chanyeol grinned; he was totally checking him out as he stood at the front of the plane pretending to be engrossed in separating the coffee filters on the stupidly small trolley. Chanyeol wasn’t a whore by any means, but he did appreciate a nice body when he saw one, especially when it was encased in some kind of uniform. His entire body was screaming at him to just bound up the aisle of the plane and rip those too fucking tight pants off him and bend him over the stupid trolley and just fuck the ass off him – well not literally of course. The steward grinned as soon as he met Chanyeol’s eye unintentionally before going back to the damn coffee filters.

 

“Shit, he is fucking gorgeous.” Chanyeol groaned as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, just thinking about all of the dirty things that he would be more than happy to do to the unnamed steward. That guy had managed to get him all hot and bothered. The last thing that Chanyeol wanted was to get a raging boner with no way of relieving it; he could always just go to the bathroom and jerk off but at this moment in time he could definitely think of much better places to stick his dick rather than his own fist.

 

“Dude, you have to fuck him, you know, join the mile high club or whatever it’s called,” Jongin said, lowering his voice slightly as the dark haired steward began descending the aisle to distribute coffee to those who wanted it.

 

“How do you even know that he’s gay?” Sehun questioned rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh come on Sehun, he’s wearing fucking eyeliner for God's sake and I swear I can see eye shadow on him as well… Not to mention those pants.”

 

“Yes, please don’t mention those pants again; I’m sick of hearing about those pants.” Jongdae sighed exasperated. “Anyway, you don’t have to be gay to wear eye make-up. A have this friend back in China called Kris who wears make-up now and then and he’s as straight as a fucking plank of wood, he’d run a mile if a cock went anywhere near his ass.”

 

Jongin furrowed his brows. “What about his mouth? Would he still run away if someone shoved their cock in his mouth?”

 

“For fuck's sake Jongin!” both Jongdae and Sehun exclaimed.

 

“Enough of the gay sex talk; we’re not all flaming homosexuals here like you two motherfuckers,” Sehun said as he began to flick through a magazine that he had brought onto the plane with him.

 

“I don’t flame Sehun,” Chanyeol responded, “I may burn bright, but I certainly don’t flame.”

 

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Channie.”

 

Chanyeol’s words were suddenly cut short before he even had the chance to reply as the hot dark haired steward came to a stop near the group of friends’ seats.

 

“Can I get you anything?” the guy asked politely, flashing a prize winning smile that he had obviously been told to give to the passengers. Chanyeol instantly became fixated on his lips, the rosy, wet fuck-me lips that were just begging to be put to good use.

 

“Fuck yeah, I could tell you a few things that you could get…” Jongin started before Chanyeol elbowed him hard in the ribs to effectively shut him up. “Ouch, fuck you!”

 

“Just more champagne would be great,” Chanyeol said causing the guy to grin knowingly. The steward nodded at Chanyeol’s request and refilled each glass before handing them out. Chanyeol had to bite back the groan when he leant over him slowly to refill Jongin's glass, his shirt and matching navy blue airline jacket riding up slightly as he stretched, exposing a patch of silky smooth pale skin that just screamed to Chanyeol, _touch me_. The guy obviously knew what he was doing; it was obvious to any onlooker that the subtle flirting was most definitely mutual.

 

“If there is anything else I can get you, don’t hesitate to ask,” The guy said, his dark smoky eyes piercing into Chanyeol’s deliciously. “Oh and I’m Baekhyun by the way… Just so you know.” He concluded, winking before he carried on with his rounds.

 

“Man, he was basically eye-fucking you,” Jongin whispered as Baekhyun attended to the passengers that were sitting behind them on the plane. “Fucking hell! Don’t you just want to rip that fucking uniform off and fuck him into oblivion?”

 

“Jongin!” Sehun shouted just a little too loudly. “God, you’re like a dog with a bone. The next time we take him anywhere I swear we are going to have to put a muzzle on him or something.”

 

“Kinky. I’ve always liked it doggy style.”

 

“Is sex the only thing you think about?” Jongdae questioned as he reclined in his seat. They still had a long way to go until they reached Hong Kong and sleep was definitely beginning to seem a viable option as the constant travelling began to catch up with them. Chanyeol, however, was wide awake, his mind filled with nothing but Baekhyun and his tight pants and come fuck me eyes.

 

“Sex is the only thing that’s worth thinking about,” Jongin replied smirking widely as he too leant back in his seat.

 

“Maybe you should actually try getting some instead of just thinking about it all the time,” Jongdae responded as he shut his eyes.

 

“I get plenty of ass, thank you very much. I would try and fuck that steward but he clearly only has eyes for Chanyeol.” He teased. “So, what do you think Channie boy? You going to get some ass before this flight is over or are you too much of a pussy?”

 

“God, give me some time to figure out how I’m going to do it.”

 

“It’s easy; you stick your cock in his tight ass.”

 

“Not that you moron! I need to figure out how to… Approach him. I can’t just drag him into the bathroom.”

 

“Why the fuck not? Guys dig that whole dominant guy type. Dominance, man, it’s fucking hot.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jongin.”

 

***

 

An hour and a half later and Chanyeol still hadn’t formulated a feasible plan to get into Baekhyun’s pants; he was seriously considering taking Jongin’s advice and just going for it as dominant guy style. The plane had practically descended into a comfortable silence as the lights had dimmed and the bright sun disappeared between some clouds as they passed through the sea; Chanyeol didn’t have a clue where they were at the moment and nor did he care. He turned in his seat slightly to try and glance subtly towards the back of the aisle, noticing where Baekhyun was sat in one of the cabin crew’s seats, his legs crossed in front of him and his eyes looking significantly tired. Chanyeol couldn’t imagine just how long he had been working for now; he definitely looked as if he needed a little cheering up. Chanyeol chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced around at his fellow passengers; he could easily get to the back of the plane without arousing any unnecessary suspicion. The last thing that he wanted was to be either chucked off the flight at the next possible stop or arrested upon arrival for indecent exposure. Chanyeol would definitely have a hard time explaining that to his mother. However, he refused to give up; he wanted Baekhyun and was determined to have him before the damn journey was over.

 

Chanyeol shuffled over to where Jongin was now sleeping, his mouth was open and he was snoring obnoxiously which instantly made Chanyeol grin. He carefully placed his hand inside Jongin’s jacket pocket to retrieve his wallet where he knew that there would be a condom and a portable bottle of lube hidden inside without a doubt. If there was one thing that Jongin was always ready for was sex. Jongin suddenly snorted and managed to wake himself up just as Chanyeol had managed to shove his hand in the inside pocket.

 

“Park, I know we’re best friends and everything but stop trying to feel me up. Having sex with me is not going to cure your raging boner for that hot ass steward.” Jongin laughed as Chanyeol instantly told him to be fucking quiet so that he didn’t accidently wake everyone else up.

 

“Believe it or not, I’m not trying to fuck you, motherfucker,” Chanyeol laughed “I’m just looking for a condom, I'm sure you have one.”

 

“You finally going to make your move then?”

 

“I guess; there’s no use sitting here imagining what it would be like to fuck him. I might as well just go for it.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Jongin cheered, patting Chanyeol's shoulder and removing his wallet from his jacket pocket, digging his fingers in behind his credit card. He pulled out a condom and a little sachet of lube and waved it in the air out of Chanyeol’s reach teasingly.

 

“Give it here, asshole!” Chanyeol exclaimed, instantly waking up Sehun who in turn woke up Jongdae whose head had somehow managed to come to rest on his shoulder whilst they were sleeping.

 

“Why are you waving a fucking pink condom around in the air?” Sehun yawned. "Actually, I’m not sure that I even want to know the answer to that question.”

 

“Chanyeol's going to finally be a man.” Jongin mocked, kissing Chanyeol on the temple like a proud mother.

 

“Hey fuck you. I’ve fucked plenty of guys thank you very much. I definitely get my fair share of ass.”

 

“Yeah, we’re well aware of how much of a whore you are.” Jongdae laughed as he stretched his limbs out in front of him, thanking whatever God there was that they were flying first class so he could actually move.

 

“I am not a whore, I’m just friendly. I can’t help it if guys come to me and are all like _oh Channie you’re so hot I'd love to have your cock in my ass_.”

 

“Too much information, dude,” Sehun concluded, shaking his head and motioning his hands in a no-no gesture. Chanyeol winked knowingly at his close friend and made another grab for the condom that Jongin was still waving around in the air like it was some kind of trophy.

 

“Come on man, give me the fucking condom and the lube,” Chanyeol said as Jongin laughed and handed it to him. Chanyeol put it in his pocket and finally made a move to get up out of the seat he was in. “Wish me luck guys.” He continued before smoothing his hair down as if it was going to make the slightest bit of difference as to whether he was going to get laid or not.

 

“I want details when you get back, Park,” Jongin said as he settled back down into his seat comfortably “Because if you don’t hurry up and fuck him, I’m sure as hell going to.”

 

“Fuck you!" Chanyeol laughed.

 

“Oh! You could take my cell phone with you and take pictures and shit. I’m sure he'd let you film him.” Jongin continued as Chanyeol turned away from his friends in order to make his way towards the back of their compartment on the plane.

 

“Fucking hell.” He heard Sehun mutter at Jongin’s last statement.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Chanyeol walked down the aisle of the plane, his heart hammering in anticipation. He had never had anyone reject his offers of sex before so he really fucking hoped that it wasn’t going to happen now. Surely just by the way which Baekhyun had constantly been checking him out for the duration of the flight so far, it meant that he was at least going to get something from him; although he really hoped that Baekhyun wasn’t one of these stuffy professional types that were ultimately afraid to take any kind of risks whilst on the job.

 

After what seemed an eternity doing the walk of shame down the aisle, Chanyeol finally reached the bathroom, thanking whatever God that was listening that Baekhyun was sitting practically next to it. He grinned at Chanyeol who unlocked the door before swiftly grabbing onto Baekhyun’s forearm and pulling him into the small space with him. Fuck all logic and rational thought that was going through his head, Jongin’s caveman act was the only thing that he could think of at this particular moment in time. Chanyeol did notice however how Baekhyun made no attempt whatsoever to stop himself from being dragged into the bathroom; yeah, he wanted it. Chanyeol backed Baekhyun up against the small counter, silently pleased that he was flying first class as the bathroom was slightly larger than normal; although being pressed up against Baekhyun in an even smaller cubicle wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world, he had a distinct feeling that it would have been efficiently awkward. Baekhyun smiled knowingly as he leaned against the counter, jutting his hips out in an effeminate way that just made Chanyeol want to fuck him on the floor – or any other surface he could find.

 

“Fucking took you long enough,” Baekhyun said as he chewed on his bottom lip as Chanyeol raked his eyes up and down his body like he was just going to eat him or some other deliciously kinky shit that he could think of.

 

“You could lose your job for doing this.” Chanyeol grinned.

 

“Hm, I could just have you arrested for sexual harassment. I mean, dragging an airline employee into a toilet wouldn’t go down particularly well with my superiors.”

 

“Are you going to?”

 

“Going to what?”

 

“Have me arrested,” Chanyeol questioned, getting all up in Baekhyun’s personal space and placing the palms of his hands on the counter behind him effectively trapping him in place.

 

“Nope,” Baekhyun winked. “I’ve been practically eye fucking you since you came on the plane; you were obviously just too blind to see it.”

 

“You could have just asked me if you wanted me. I never turn down a good fuck.”

 

“Oh, you think you’re on a promise do you?” Baekhyun smiled, his voice barely registering above anything but a whisper which sent shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.

 

“I don’t think I am. I know I am.” Chanyeol replied as he moved one of his hands from off the counter and palmed at Baekhyun’s obviously hardening cock underneath those damn too tight pants. Baekhyun sighed in pleasure at the touch; a touch that he had been aching since he had seen Chanyeol enter the aircraft. Chanyeol grinned devilishly and flicked the button on Baekhyun’s pants before pulling down the zipper agonizingly slow, drawing out the action in order to tease him to the brink of which Chanyeol wanted and needed to hear him beg for it. The air within the small bathroom cubicle hung thick with arousal as Chanyeol managed to squeeze his hand into Baekhyun’s pants, smirking at the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear – not that he had actually expected him to in the first place.

 

“So… Do I, at least, get to know the name of the guy who currently has his hand in my pants? I mean, I told you mine.” Baekhyun groaned out as Chanyeol pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke him in earnest causing him to try and stifle his moans as Chanyeol’s thumb circled the head of his erection. Baekhyun instinctively bit his lower lip to stop himself from making any loud embarrassing noises that would alert any of his colleagues or superiors. Baekhyun had always been one for self-expression and the like, but he didn’t particularly want to be caught with his pants down, or hopefully with Chanyeol’s dick in his ass if he played his cards right.

 

“I’m Chanyeol,” He replied, moving closer so that he could have free access to the soft skin of Baekhyun’s neck, mouthing and sucking roughly as he shoved his thigh between the steward’s legs, pushing up against his cock in a delicious friction that just made him ache for _more_.

 

Chanyeol knew exactly what he was doing and the effect he was having on him; over the years Chanyeol had gathered enough sexual experience to know exactly what guys liked and how to get them worked up within an instant, thus leading his friends to jest with him about how he was a whore. The fact of the matter was that Chanyeol just loved sex and he wasn’t about to give that up anytime soon for anyone. He was in no way ashamed of his sexuality and more often than not his friends had walked in on him with his cock up some tricks ass, probably scarring them for life, but he didn’t care, they should learn how to knock on a door instead of just barging in uninvited.

 

Chanyeol swiftly unbuckled his leather belt in a hurry, his cock practically screaming at him to get inside this fucking gorgeous man that stood in front of him, and Chanyeol was certainly not one to deny his body anything. Baekhyun grinned as Chanyeol finally tugged his erection out of the confines of his jeans before getting on his knees in the cubicle, thankful that it was first class and he wouldn’t run the risk of getting his expensive uniform pants dirty. Chanyeol couldn’t help the groan that rose up in his throat as Baekhyun’s soft hand encircled his length, lazily stroking the hardened flesh whilst looking up at him through his ridiculously long lashes. Chanyeol hadn’t expected in the slightest to get a blow job out of all this; he’d been counting on a swift, hard fuck but fuck he wasn’t going to complain if he managed to get Baekhyun’s pink lips on his cock and his warm wet mouth sucking enthusiastically as his throat constricted around him deliciously.

 

“You have a nice cock.” Baekhyun purred as he continued to stroke. “Very pretty,” He said, running his index finger along the prominent vein and making Chanyeol shiver and twitch at the soft contact.

 

“Yeah? You like that cock, do you?” Chanyeol groaned as he gripped his cock at the base and rubbed the head on Baekhyun’s lips, smearing the pre-come that had begun to leak out. Baekhyun licked his lips obscenely before speaking once again and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wish he would just get the fuck on with it and do something already. Fuck, this guy was a talker.

 

Finally, he took Chanyeol into his mouth with such skill that screamed _I've sucked plenty of cocks before_. Chanyeol’s hands instantly shot to Baekhyun’s dark, perfectly groomed hair at the contact of his lips on his heated flesh, pulling on the strands eagerly as the steward sucked him off as if it was his fucking job; a job that he would definitely win employee of the year for. Baekhyun moaned around Chanyeol’s cock as he bucked his hips forward almost gagging him in the process and causing him to relax his throat as much as he could so that Chanyeol could firmly take control. The grip in Baekhyun’s hair tightened as Chanyeol shoved his hips forward once again, eagerly fucking his mouth with filthy abandon. If there was one thing that Chanyeol loved it was taking control; he loved having some beautiful boy beneath him begging him to bring them pleasure. He wasn’t averse to being submissive during sex, but he couldn’t deny that he preferred being on top, dominating his lover in a way that they both could enjoy.

 

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol groaned as his head thumped against the metallic bathroom door, he knew that if he carried on fucking Baekhyun’s mouth like this he was going to end up coming before he had even had the chance to get inside him. The entire eye fucking and lusting over the fucking too tight pants had turned him on more than he originally thought. Chanyeol gripped his cock at the base as he slid out from Baekhyun’s mouth with a slick and obscene pop. Baekhyun looked like a porn star on his knees with his spit shined lips all swollen and slick and Chanyeol had seen enough porn movies that took place on planes to compare it with. Chanyeol gripped onto Baekhyun’s shoulders and pulled him up to his feet swiftly in a flurry of lust and heat, wasting no time in turning the steward around so that he was leant over the small counter, ready and waiting for him.

 

“Come on… Come on…” Baekhyun whined as he pushed his ass back against Chanyeol who was currently fumbling with the condom wrapper that he had managed to fish out of his jeans that were still bunched around his thighs. He slipped the latex down his sensitive erection, hissing at the pleasurable contact and praying that he didn’t end up embarrassing himself by coming too fucking soon.

 

“Do you need prep? I have some lube,” Chanyeol asked as he shoved Baekhyun’s shirt and jacket up his back further so that he could run his hands over his soft pale skin; there wasn’t time for all clothing to be removed and besides, Chanyeol had always had a bit of a thing for the classic clothes on sex. He loved the sight of Baekhyun bent over the counter with his shirt pushed up and his pants around his ankles.

 

“No, I can take it, just spill lube on your cock.” Baekhyun laughed making Chanyeol just want to take his time and fuck him slowly because, yeah, this guy was just adorable. Chanyeol dutifully ripped apart the plastic, making sure that Baekhyun could see him in the water mottled mirror that was hanging on the wall in front of them. The eye fucking through their reflections instantly seemed to make the scenario even filthier within seconds. Baekhyun looked like pure sex to Chanyeol, the way his intense eyes connected with his own in their reflection and the way he was just waiting, albeit impatiently, for Chanyeol to just get on with it.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help the loud groan that was forced up his throat as he pushed into the tight heat of Baekhyun, smiling slightly as he hissed at the familiar stretch and burn, the pain mixed with the pleasure of just feeling completely full. Baekhyun threw his head back wantonly as soon as the delicious feeling of pure sex overwhelmed him completely, Chanyeol pulling him back so that his back was flush against his chest and pausing to let the steward adjust to the intrusion. Chanyeol allowed his fingers to caress the soft skin to be found on Baekhyun’s chest as he shoved his hands up the crumpled shirt; he would have much rather had Baekhyun naked and spread out on a sumptuous bed ready and waiting for him rather than fuck him in a bathroom, but he’d take whatever he could get right now. If that meant a rough fuck in a plane bathroom then so be it. Chanyeol was instantly brought hurtling out of his thoughts by Baekhyun pushing his ass back on his cock urging him to get going; he didn’t need telling twice as he instantly gripped onto his slim hips and just fucking went for it.

 

“Oh… Fuck yeah." Baekhyun keened as Chanyeol built up a punishing pace within an instant, the feel of the tight heat around his cock feeling like heaven as Baekhyun met every single thrust in earnest. Chanyeol pushed down on Baekhyun’s shoulders, forcing him to bend over the small counter fully so that he could get as deep as possible, he wanted the steward to be able to feel this for the rest of the flight, watch him as he struggled with the inevitable sex walk as he shimmied up and down the aisles of the plane to carry on with his duties. Just the thought of seeing Baekhyun shuffling in his footsteps knowing that it was caused by him was managing to turn Chanyeol on even more. He knew that they had to be quick after all, Baekhyun was on the clock and his superiors could come looking for him at any moment if they realized that he was currently missing.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Chanyeol groaned as he pushed his hips forward hard, causing Baekhyun’s hand to slip on the counter and almost brain himself on the polished fake marble. Going back out there with a fucking massive shiner on his face was not something that he particularly wanted. Baekhyun swiftly pushed against the counter, which in turn made Chanyeol stumble backwards slightly, slipping out of Baekhyun unwillingly. He missed being inside him already.

 

“Sit on the toilet,” Baekhyun demanded as he turned around to face Chanyeol directly. "I’m going to ride you, it’ll be easier and there’s less chance of me braining myself.” Baekhyun chuckled as he pushed Chanyeol down to sit on the seat, his hard cock jutting out from his jeans. Baekhyun winked as he sat on Chanyeol’s lap before grasping a firm hold on his cock, rubbing the head teasingly on his hole before finally sinking down until they were flush together. Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s face in his hands and kissed him, wet and passionately on his rosy lips. Chanyeol didn’t usually make a habit of kissing any of the people he fucked, it was in and out for maximum pleasure, and heated make out sessions didn’t really fall into his agenda when it came to sex. But there was something about Baekhyun, something that just attracted him to him like a magnet and made him want to kiss the shit out of him. Chanyeol heard and felt Baekhyun groan into his mouth as he began to move on his lap; he fisted one of his hands in the perfectly styled dark hair as the other one gripped him firmly on his hip to aid with their movements. The soft sounds of Baekhyun’s groans were like music to his ears, but Chanyeol wanted screams, he wanted to watch as the beautiful boy currently bouncing on his lap came undone and fell apart at the seams in pure pleasure. Chanyeol thrust his hips up as he slammed deeper in the steward, smiling in triumph as Baekhyun suddenly broke the kiss and threw his head back practically screaming his name.

 

“Shit! Fuck Chanyeol… Fucking there.” Baekhyun moaned as he worked himself faster on Chanyeol’s cock, he could feel the ache and burn in his thighs from the effort and fuck that if he was going to end up getting a cramp. Chanyeol kept thrusting there, pushing hard against Baekhyun’s prostate as he felt his partner's body begin to tremble. He wanted and needed Baekhyun to come before him. Chanyeol could feel the warmth beginning to rise in the pit of his stomach as Baekhyun continued to grip his shoulders almost painfully as he slammed himself down onto Chanyeol’s cock, their breathing growing heavier as both neared completion.

 

“Fuck! Come on Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groaned as he circled his hand around Baekhyun’s leaking cock, spreading the pre-come around with the pad of his thumb before finally jacking him off hard and fast; the sound of pleasured gasps instantly meeting his ears as Baekhyun finally shuddered and came hard into his hand, his come staining Chanyeol’s shirt making him wish that he had actually taken the damn thing off. Dried up come on his clothing was not something that Chanyeol particularly enjoyed. However, these thoughts dissipated as Baekhyun whined in sensitivity prompting Chanyeol to remove his hand from his cock in favor of placing his hands back onto those perfect little hips once again as he thrust up sharply. To say that it was one of the best orgasms that he had ever experienced in his life would be an understatement, Chanyeol felt as if his entire body was on fire as he pushed into Baekhyun one last time and released into the condom with a muffled shout, his own hips stuttering as he rode out his climax as much as he possibly could.

 

“Mm fuck…” Baekhyun moaned as he basked in the aftershocks that were running through his veins “You fucked me so fucking good.” He continued as he rested his forehead against Chanyeol’s shoulder lazily, neither of them actually wanting to even attempt to move at that particular moment in time. Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s soft hair before kissing him once again, the sound of wet lips and tongues echoing throughout the small bathroom. Baekhyun instantly smiled into the kiss before breaking away, his lips just millimeters from Chanyeol’s.

 

“Wow…” Chanyeol said, lost for words.

 

“Mm, I’ve got to go. I don’t want to, but I’ve got to.” He responded regretfully before lifting himself up off Chanyeol’s cock, wincing slightly as his cock slipped out of him. Chanyeol grinned as he watched Baekhyun pick up his suit pants from where they had been discarded on the floor and slip them up his slim toned legs, watching as those damn too tight pants were pulled on with difficulty.

 

“Have you ever done anything like this before?” Chanyeol suddenly questioned as he tucked himself back into his pants and swiftly refastened the button and zipper before putting his belt back on.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, this…” Chanyeol replied gesturing with his hand to what they had just done “Had sex in a plane bathroom?”

 

“Yeah I’m a member of the mile high club.” Baekhyun laughed “Although it was with a boyfriend at the time, I’ve never done it with any of my passengers before.”

 

“What made you change your mind today?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess I just liked the look of you. They always say go with your gut instinct so I did. I’m not going to lie and say that I wasn’t slightly shocked when you pulled me into this bathroom. However, I can’t say that I wasn’t pleased either.” Baekhyun smiled shyly as he turned away from Chanyeol and towards the mirror, beginning to fluff up his hair in an attempt to make sure that he didn’t look well and truly fucked out, however, it was futile as his cheeks were flushed and his ass was sore, screaming I’ve just had sex!

 

“Well, I’m glad that I pulled you in here. You’re fucking hot and you seem like a nice guy.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Maybe I’d like to,” Chanyeol replied, shocking himself with his own words.

 

He couldn’t deny the fact that he was physically attracted to Baekhyun, but he also couldn’t deny that he felt inextricably drawn to him. He wanted to know more about him, he wanted to spend time with him and he didn’t exactly know why. None of his fucks had ever managed to get under his skin like this before; Chanyeol wasn’t annoyed about this new development he was just fucking confused beyond belief. Baekhyun smiled, undeniably flattered by Chanyeol’s words as he continued to fuss with himself in the mirror.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed out as he turned his head to the side in order to inspect his neck “You gave me one hell of a hickey.” He laughed as he dug his hands into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small silk neck scarf.

 

“You have a necktie?” Chanyeol chuckled as he finally got his legs to move and got up off the toilet lid to stand behind Baekhyun at the mirror, studying his reflection in the glass appreciatively. Baekhyun smirked as he tied the neck tie effectively covering the large purpling bruise on his pale throat.

 

“It comes as part of the uniform. I don’t usually wear it, but I’m going to have to now.”

 

“Do you have a little hat as well, you know like the ones you see in the movies.” Chanyeol teased.

 

“No! Even if I did I wouldn’t wear the damn thing, it would fuck up my hair.”

 

“That is such a gay thing to say.” Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun turned to face him directly, abandoning his own reflection in the mirror in favor of smirking at Chanyeol.

 

“Hm, considering that you just had your dick up my ass I think we’ve definitely established the fact that I am gay,” Baekhyun replied as he trailed his fingertips over Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol sighed in pleasure at the touch; it felt as if the mere sensation of Baekhyun’s fingertips touching his skin would send him hurtling off into horny teenager mode once again even though he was twenty-fucking-two.

 

“Shit, you’re making me want to fuck you again.”

 

“Just from me touching you here?” Baekhyun grinned as he planted feather like kisses on the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s neck, one of the definite weak spots on Chanyeol’s body. Holy shit, turn it the fuck off. “Either I’m really good or you’re just too easy.” He continued his words nothing more than a ghost of breath against Chanyeol’s skin. He felt as if he was thrumming all over, light as a feather as he drifted off into worlds unknown. Chanyeol instantly threaded his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, wanting nothing more than to pull on it whilst he either fucked him once again or just made him suck his cock. However, Chanyeol wasn’t superman, no matter how much he sometimes proclaimed himself to be, his previous orgasm had practically wrung him out and there was no way that he was going to be able to get hard in such a short space of time once again.

 

“I’m not easy; you are just too damn hot that it should be illegal.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the grin that slipped across his lips as he made his way past Chanyeol to unlock the bathroom door “As much as I’d love to stay here and listen to you compliment me some more, I really have to go.”

 

Chanyeol nodded in response as Baekhyun smiled at him shyly once again before opening up the door and peering out to check that no one was around to witness him leaving the bathroom after being in there such a long time. He smirked at Chanyeol once more before straightening his necktie and leaving the bathroom. Chanyeol instantly sighed in resignation and slumped against the bathroom counter running his hands over his face. He wanted more; he wanted to make Baekhyun writhe under his skilful touches and see that beautiful look of pleasure on his face as he came once again. He had only come into this bathroom to get a swift willing fuck; he certainly didn’t expect the barrage of feelings to invade his mind and body from one quick encounter from the relative stranger. Chanyeol didn’t believe in love at first sight and he certainly wasn’t going to start believing in it now. He straightened himself up as best he could, trying to erase any signs of sex from his body as he scrubbed futilely at the come stain that was now drying on his black t-shirt, forever a little reminder of Baekhyun until he was able to get it washed.

 

It wasn’t long before Chanyeol had successfully exited the bathroom relatively unnoticed as the plane was still in darkness, he could see the land beginning to appear among the soft clouds through one of the windows where some passenger had obviously forgotten to pull down the blind before going to sleep. Chanyeol swiftly made his way down the aisle and back to his seat where Jongin, Sehun and Jongdae were now fully awake and eagerly waiting for Chanyeol to come back. His friends all stared at him in expectancy as he sat down happily, his body light in the afterglow that could only come from having great sex.

 

“Well?” Jongin asked hopefully as he sat up in his seat fully, practically bouncing in the soft leather for any small scrap of information that he could possibly wrangle from Chanyeol.

 

“Well, what?”

 

“Oh don’t play stupid with me Park.” Jongin laughed. “Did you fuck him?” he continued, once again a little too loudly for Chanyeol’s liking. Sehun rolled his eyes and slapped Jongin on the arm causing him to instantly feign an injury as if it was the hardest punch that he had ever received in his entire life.

 

“How about you just go up to the front of the plane and announce it over the microphone thing for everyone to fucking hear,” Sehun said sarcastically.

 

“Fuck you Sehun, you're a fucking killjoy. Come on Channie, I want details. Did you fuck him? Does his ass look as good out of those pants as it does with them? Did he have a pretty cock? Fuck I bet he does, I bet he looked fucking pretty when he came.” Jongin said eagerly. Chanyeol snorted in response; his friends really were like a gaggle of women all waiting eagerly for the latest gossip to come to theirs way.

 

“Yes, I fucked him. He’s gorgeous and his ass is perfect.”

 

“I bet it was tight. Was it tight?”

 

“And here we go again.” Jongdae sighed at Jongin’s words.

 

“Just asking for the necessary details here ChenChen, a man needs to know these things.” Jongin quipped.

 

“This man doesn’t need to know,” Jongdae replied, face palming himself dramatically.

 

“For your information I’m not going to tell you everything Jongin, I have to keep some secrets to myself you know,” Chanyeol said, almost jumping out of his seat when he was suddenly met with the figure of Baekhyun standing next to him in the aisle smiling bashfully. Chanyeol still couldn’t believe how he could still be shy around him considering what they had just engaged in.

 

“Okay, tell me if this is completely out of line, but I’d really like to see you again," Baekhyun whispered so that the other passengers wouldn’t be able to hear him, save for Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin of course. “It doesn’t matter if you say no, though. Sex is just sex I totally get that but…”

 

“Yes," Chanyeol said a little too quickly as he cut Baekhyun off from saying anything further. Jongin instantly arched his eyebrow at this sudden new development. “I mean, yeah I’d like to see you again, even just to hook up… Or something.”

 

“Great… Uh well, can you lend me your phone so I can save my number? ” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol struggled a bit to fish his phone out of his jeans. Baekhyun typed his name and saved the contact quickly, giving the phone back to its owner. "Well, I’m guessing that you’re going to be in Hong Kong for at least a few days?” he questioned, pushing the silk neck tie back into place on his neck from where it had slipped to reveal the purpling hickey on his skin, something that Jongin instantly noticed. He was like a sniffer dog when it came to anything remotely sexual.

 

“Yeah I'm going to be there for a week. My sister is getting married and then we’re just going to hit the clubs and bars and shit like that.”

 

“Well, I’m going to be staying at a place that the airline lays on for its employees, kind of a little break before I start these long ass shifts again. Anyway, I’ll be in Hong Kong for four days before I fly out again, give me a call and maybe we can hook up.” Baekhyun said hopefully, not really fully expecting Chanyeol to actually call him, but hey, it was always worth a try.

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol said.

 

“Well… Yeah, I’ve got to go, time for the snacks trolley. Oh, a little tip; don’t have the Dongchimi noodles, it's nasty.” Baekhyun whispered causing Chanyeol to smile before he walked off once again down the aisle, a definite shuffle to his walk as he took small steps.

 

“Damn Park, you fucked him good, he can barely walk.” Jongin laughed “And did you guys see that fucking massive hickey on his neck, Jesus!”

 

“So, are you going to call him? He seems pretty keen on you.” Jongdae questioned, “For a quick fuck in a bathroom you two really seem to have hit it off.”

 

“I’d hit that…”

 

“Jongin!”

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol replied to Jongdae’s previous question. “Probably.”

 

“Of course, he will. He’d be an idiot if he didn’t.” Jongin said as he wrapped his arm lazily around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Besides, if you don’t call him I sure as hell will.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh at the collective sighs all around him from Jongdae and Sehun at Jongin’s comment. He watched as Baekhyun flitted about at the front of the compartment, loading up the trolley with exaggerated movements as he noticed Chanyeol’s hungry eyes piercing into him. Chanyeol grinned as he studied the steward in appreciation, his eyes lingering for longer than necessary on those pants.

 

Yeah, he was definitely going to call him.

 

***

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a multitude of emotions run through his body as the plane finally came into land, arriving in Hong Kong a little too fast for his liking. He knew that leaving the aircraft would mean having to leave Baekhyun behind, and fuck if that didn’t feel like a blow to the chest. Chanyeol turned to face Jongin who was currently holding onto his shirt with a fucking death grip as the plane shuddered to a stop at the end of the runway. Obviously, Jongin didn’t particularly like the taking off and landing part of flying. Chanyeol managed to prize his best friend’s fingers from the fabric of his shirt which was probably stretched to shit from just how tight Jongin had been gripping it. Smoothing down his clothing for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past few hours Chanyeol began to scratch at the dried up come that was still staining his shirt with a vengeance. Sehun instantly noticed what the brunet was doing and didn’t know whether to laugh hysterically or just gag.

 

“First rule of sex, Park, make sure that bodily fluids don’t come into contact you’re your clothing,” Sehun said as the tinny ping of the overhead light came on alerting the passengers to the fact that they could now remove their seatbelts and begin to exit the plane.

 

“Fuck you, Sehun,” Chanyeol smirked as he stood up happily, stretching out his limbs from where they had successfully managed to fall asleep even though there was ample room for him to move about freely.

 

The friends all gathered up their belongings in preparation to make their way to the inevitable hell that was going to be the baggage claim. No matter how many times that Chanyeol had flown before, waiting for his fucking suitcase to roll around on the stupid conveyor belt that seemed to flow so damn slow was the one thing that he really hated. Being squashed up against the mass of irate and annoyed passengers all jostling to grab their bags before they passed them by was like torture to Chanyeol. It kind of reminded him of being in the pit at a gig, although he was completely sure that people in the pit would more than likely have more fucking manners than some of the travelers he encountered. Chanyeol shuffled down the aisle of the plane clutching his carry-on bag to his chest as Sehun, Jongdae and Jongin followed behind him. He couldn’t help but smile as he noticed Baekhyun stood at the open door of the plane, smiling dutifully and wishing the passengers good travels. As soon as he reached the end of the aisle Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s soft fingertips make contact with his forearm in a light fleeting touch that would hardly be noticed by anyone else around them.

 

“Call me, yeah?” Baekhyun said quietly, his soft rosy lips upturning into a small grin that made him look even more bashful; even though Chanyeol knew firsthand that he wasn’t shy when it came to other things.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol smirked as he took one last look at the steward for what he hoped wouldn’t be the last time. The way his soft hair fell slightly on his face and flicked out at the ends, his smoky outlined eyes, those soft curves hidden underneath the static blue of his uniform, the hickey that was peeking out of the top of the silk scarf once again… Holy shit. Chanyeol smiled as he was jostled forwards by Jongin who was keen to actually be getting off the plane, he’d become restless as soon as they had even set foot into the airport in the first place.

 

Walking down the hallways towards the baggage claim Chanyeol couldn’t keep the smile from off his face. When his sister had first invited him to come out to Hong Kong for her wedding, there was no way that he could have even envisaged the fact that he was going to end up having mind blowing sex in the first class bathroom with a hot ass air steward, let alone possibly find something more. Chanyeol glanced back towards the open plane door to catch another glimpse of Baekhyun who was engrossed in completing his duties to his own standard. Jongin punched him on the arm playfully as he made a lewd gesture with his hand and his tongue in his cheek, obviously attempting the universal sign for a blow job. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and pushed Jongin hard causing him to stagger sideways as they continued down the hallway, the disruption earning them several dirty looks and angry sighs as they carried on acting like teenagers without a care in the world. As far as Jongin was concerned, he was off the first class compartment now and he could be as crude and obnoxious as he liked and Chanyeol wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Well, I think for my first time flying that wasn’t too bad,” Jongin said happily as they walked the seemingly never ending corridor “And little Chanyeol here got some ass! My boy is finally a man!”

 

“For fuck's sake Jongin!” Jongdae scoffed.

 

Yeah, this was going to be one holiday that Chanyeol would never be able to forget.


End file.
